Punishment
by LadyBowie1947
Summary: Jareth angers Sora and Sora gets even. A Valentine's Day present for my lovely lady. RATED M FOR SMUT!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_To my Meghan for Valentine's Day. __I hop you like this and my other surprise. Will you__ be my valentine. __-Heart- __I love you. Happy Valentine's Day! -__Heart-_

* * *

Jareth appeared with Sora back in their room after an afternoon with his parents. He was relaxed and happy with the visit. Sora, however, was tense and glaring at the floor as he pulled out of Jareth's grip and strode toward the bed, crossing his arms. Jareth finally realized something was wrong with his husband and moved to stand behind him, rubbing his back lightly to try to soothe him.

"What's wrong, precious?" he asked softly.

Sora only trembled for a moment before quickly turning and gripping Jareth's collar and roughly shoves him down onto the bed, quickly straddling. He shoves his hands into his hair and grips firmly, tugging his head backward to kiss him hard while he ground his hips down onto Jareth's. He was _pissed _and it was Jareth's fault and he was going to punish him – albeit in a _safe _way.

Jareth's eyes widened when he's pushed back but he immediately kissed him back, groaning when Sora ground down onto him, pushing his own hips up against his. Angry or not, this was still his husband and he still loved him and knew no matter how angry Sora got, he'd never hurt him. He panted softly when Sora broke the kiss and watched him as he pulls his shirt open, popping a few of the buttons as he did. Jareth didn't care. He had several of the same shirt.

Tossing Jareth's shirt aside, Sora leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs which Jareth raised a brow at but remained silent. Though instead of cuffing him to the headboard like Jareth assumed he would based on the previous times they'd used handcuffs, Sora simply cuffed his wrists together in front of him.

He blinked at him and tilted his head as he smiled softly, clearly not afraid of his ire orhis actions. "Hmmm, what are you planning?"

Sora only sneered as he moved back enough to pull off Jareth's pants, tossing them away with his shirt. Noticing Jareth wasn't afraid and his perpetual smile furthering Sora's anger, he digs out their bag of toys.

"You think this is funny?" he snapped.

"Actually," Jareth said as he raised a brow, "yes."

Sora snorted as he dropped the bag on the bed and dug through it until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a cock ring and secured it on Jareth's shaft with a smirk as Jareth's eyes widened slightly.

"You're punishing me, aren't you?"

Sora doesn't respond. He pulled him up to stand then digs in the bag once more for Jareth's riding crop. He sauntered to stand in front of him and slapped it against his palm a few times before continuing around behind him where he gave him a sharp slap to his backside which earned a shiver and a soft hiss from Jareth. Sora completes the circle around Jareth, tossing the crop away and grabbing his hips to pull them to his own.

"You like this?" he asked as he ground against him.

Jareth groaned and rocked against him. "Yes!"

This earned a smirk from Sora. He pulled his hips away as Jareth began to rock with him which caused Jareth to groan in frustration. Sora trails his nails down his chest, making Jareth shiver, leaving red marks not breaking the skin. He continued down toward his shaft but doesn't touch it. Instead, he moved to grab the crop once more and flicks it against his nipples, making Jareth moan.

"You'll be red and sore when I'm done with you," Sora said with a smirk, rubbing the leather part of the crop against Jareth's shaft.

Jareth pants slightly but tried to seem calm, smirking slightly. "Oh?"

Tired of not getting the reactions he wanted, Sora glared and moved behind him to lash at his back with the crop – just once; he wasn't abusive and didn't want to _hurt _Jareth. Jareth hisses at the lash to his back and shivers. Sora reached into the bag again, this time producing a vibrating dildo. He turns it on and Jareth shudders in anticipation at the humming. Trailing it down his back first, Sora slowly rubbed it against Jareth's backside which causes Jareth to push his hips back toward it in anticipation. After a few seconds of teasing, Sora slowly slid it into him then moved away, leaving it there. Jareth moaned and rocked his hips instinctively, watching as Sora dug through the bag once more.

"More?" he panted. "Pulling out all the stops this time, hm? I really must have angered you..."

Sora still remained silent as he moved over with a pair of nipple clamps and applied them to Jareth's chest then stepped back to survey his handiwork and watch Jareth's reactions. Jareth leaned his head back and moaned in pleasure, clenching around the toy in his backside and rocking his hips in need. Finally seeing what he wanted, Sora smirked and stepped back to remove his own clothing, tossing them aside with little care.

He pulled Jareth again, this time pushing him onto the bed and positioning him on his knees and pushing him down so his head was down on the pillow, his backside sticking up in the air. Jareth panted and wiggled his backside teasingly which earned him a smack upon it from Sora with one hand while he slid the toy in and out with the other. He rocked to the movement of the toy the best he could in his position, moaning. Sora reached under him and wrapped his fingers around Jareth's shaft and stroked him in time to the movement of the toy.

Feeling he was fully hard and knowing he couldn't release until he removed the cock ring, Sora slid the toy out and roughly pushed his own hard shaft into him which caused Jareth to cry out and shudder in pleasure. Sora began a rough and fast pace, grunting with each thrust into him. He leaned his head backand scratched his nails down his back once more. Jareth whimpered in pleasure and slight pain at the scratching and the throbbing of his shaft as he prevented from releasing. Sora leaned forward and slipped a hand down to wrap around his shaft once more.

"How about I let you walk around with this in your pants, huh?!" he snapped as he continued to thrust hard and stroked him fast in time to his thrusts. "Would that _embarrass _you?!"

Jareth moaned as he was stroked. "What... did I do...? he asked between pants, realizing just how angry Sora was behind the sex.

"You embarrassed me in front of your parents!" he growled. "Like I'm a child!"

"I'm sorry, precious!" Jareth cried, tense with the need to release. "I didn't know! I didn't... mean to... You know... I don't think of you... as a child..." He shuddered and his muscles clenched around Sora's shaft.

Getting an idea for one last thrill before letting him release, Sora smirked and rocked harder as he got closer to his own release. "Beg."

Jareth whimpered in need as his muscles spasmed around Sora. He didn't care if Sora wanted him to beg. It wasn't demeaning. It was just part of their sex. "Please, love! I ned to come!"

Sora smirked in satisfaction then moaned. "Hn... Scream my name."

"Please, Sora!" Jareth cried. "Please I _need _it!"

Finally fully satisfied, Sora shoved deeply into him and released, reaching under him to pull off the cock ring. "Come for me, Jareth!"

Jareth shuddered then tensed as he released hard onto the bed. He groaned and pressed back onto Sora as his muscles clamped tightly around him. "Oh, Gods, yes!"

Once they'd both had their release, Sora pulled out and let him lie down, Jareth still panting to catch his breathe. He removed the cuffs and clamps and put them back in their bag of toys. Jareth's eyes drooped as he panted, weary froma thoroughly pleasurable release.

"That was incredible," he mumbled.

Sora laid beside him and smiled softly as he snuggled close, his anger sated. Jareth wiggled closer to him and slipped his arms around him as his eyes closed. Stroking his fingers lightly through Jareth's hair, Sora watched his husband drift into sleep, proud he could give him such pleasure.

Even if he was using the pleasure as a form of punishment.


End file.
